ExplosiveCuber
- 1= - 2= }} |caption = F[]r the m[]st part, I've just been sitting ar[]und watching th[]se maniacs. ; }} Introduction Your name is RALEIGH FELS. You are RIDICULOUSLY SMART, as is suggested by your title, THE BARD OF MIND. You love solving puzzles, especially THREE DIMENSIONAL PUZZLES such as RUBIKS CUBES, and other variations of the cube puzzle. You also use these three dimensional puzzles in battle. You created the CUBE BOMB a while ago, a mechanism which is tossed. It falls apart above the target, and the little cubies fall to the ground, seemingly harmless. Until they all detonate. It's an awesome display to witness, but, sadly, not very good for MELEE FIGHTING. You are good at just about anything to do with COMPUTERS AND ELECTRONICS. You can REPAIR a large variety of devices, but you do not consider this to be your specialty. No, your true talent lies in SOFTWARE. You are an expert CRACKER AND PROGRAMMER. You know every programming language in existence, and you CREATED A FEW yourself. Around seven million years ago, you began playing a GAME with your family and 48 others. That game was called SBURCH, and it has put you where you are now, which is to say, it has given you the resources to CONTROL EVERYTHING. And you mean literally everything. Ten years after you became trapped in your EXTREMELY FUCKED UP SESSION, you bypassed Sburch's firewalls and security layers, hacking into the source code of the game. This was extremely difficult to do, because the game is hosted on a device that exists independently from the rest of reality. You managed to crack into it using VARIOUS METHODS which you invented, and still have not shared with anyone, despite IMMENSE PRESSURE to do so. This access to the game's code means that you can basically do anything you want as long as you have a computer handy. Since nearly all of paradox space was created as a result of the sessions started in this game, you can affect anything in any universe you so desire. It is a power that is exclusive to you, since you are a: the only one who can access the game's code, and b: the only one who understands the language in which it is written. You are unique among the many 'gods' that you associate with, in that you are the only one out of all of them who is TRULY OMNIPOTENT. Despite this, you, like your sister, denounce godhood. You still agree with her that there is a greater god out there somewhere, one responsible for your creation and therefore the whole of existence. While you don't ACTIVELY WORSHIP this unseen force anymore, you still hold a large amount of FEAR AND RESPECT for it. You think that claiming godhood for yourself would probably not be a good idea, given the purportedly jealous nature of this deity. Your chat handle is explosivecuber, Y[]u replace y[]ur 'o's with these brackets that l[][]k like cubes. Personality Raleigh is sharp, observant, and, for the most part, withdrawn. He forms very strong opinions about most things, but makes absolutely sure he is well informed on a topic before voicing his opinion. As such, his views are about as changeable as cement blocks encrusted with titanium and diamonds. When slighted, Raleigh's anger burns hot, and he will often seek out revenge. Despite this, it is quite difficult for him to hold a grudge after the fact, and the longer he goes without doling out retribution, the less likely it becomes that he will. Raleigh can be very black and white in his judgements. It is also common for him to stick with snap decisions, even if they inconvenience him later on. Raleigh is very hard-working, practical, and dependable. If something is required of him, he'll get it done. Biography Raleigh was the second born in a family with seven children. His family moved around a lot, even spending five years out of the country in Mexico. It was later revealed that their father moved them to avoid paying his taxes. Raleigh was especially unamused by this revelation. Due to their constant moving, Raleigh and his siblings were homeschooled, and had no friends outside of the family. During their time in Mexico, his mother miscarried what would have been her fourth child. The baby was cremated, and they kept the ashes in an urn. When Raleigh was eleven, his family finally bought a house and determined that they would stop moving once and for all. Unfortunately, his father only agreed to this because, at age fifty, he had decided it was time for him to retire, putting the burden of supporting the entire household on the shoulders of his already overtaxed wife. At this point, Raleigh's childhood ended, as he took on the unfair burden of supporting the family. After that, Raleigh lost all lingering respect for his father, and came to regard him as the perfect example of what a man should never be. Sburch Raleigh and his family started playing Sburch on his older sister's birthday. While his parents and Veradane went out to pick up her cake, her boyfriend, Jimmy Auspit, arrived early for the party. He told Raleigh about a construction game that altered reality, which he proposed Raleigh could use to fix the family's roof(it had been leaking for three months at that point). Jimmy told him that the game was specifically designed to be entertaining for advanced hackers, and that instead of downloading it, you were supposed to hack into the site and take it that way. Raleigh fell for this ploy, and did not find out until later that the game was actually incomplete, and had not been released to the public for that reason. While Raleigh and Jimmy were in the middle of testing the game out, a horde of Jimmy's friends, and his friend's friends showed up for Veradane's birthday party. Raleigh initially tried to chase them out, but was outnumbered forty-eight to one. Instead, he locked himself in his parent's room, and entered the medium from there. Shortly after entrance, one of Jimmy's friends accidentally prototyped the kernelsprite with the ashes of Raleigh's sister. After this, Raleigh, Dane, and Anise rather violently subdued a few of Jimmy's friends, and the others quickly fell into line. The newly created Sprite then revealed to the players that they were trapped in a void, unwinnable session. Despite their resurrected Sister's insistence that there was nothing they could do, Raleigh, his family, and Jimmy's small nation of 'friends' attempted to win the game. They lost after three months, and became trapped in the dead-end session. Post-Sburch Hacking the Game Reprogramming Sburch The Horrorterrors War The Muse's Prophecy Gundabad After the Horrorterrors war ended, Raleigh finally got the chance to visit the world he had created, which contained the dwarves. This world was an expression of his rabid obsession with the Lord of the Rings, and Raleigh spend the next three million years or so of his life engrossed in what could basically be described as an extensive roleplaying game. When the Dwarves played their iteration of Sburch, they succeeded in creating a new universe. It was not, however, what Raleigh and his family were looking for. Even the basic laws of physics in the Dwarves universe were different from the universe the Fels had come from. Though Raleigh wanted to stay and explore the new universe with his victorious children, he was forced to abandon the idea when he discovered that someone was trying to hack Sburch's source code. After digging for a while, he discovered it was just his father, and there was no imminent threat to reality; just an orange old man who had decided he wanted to program an aquaponics system into reality rather than build it. By the time Raleigh returned to the new universe, he found the Dwarf group split down the middle, and entrenched in war. One side wanted to subjugate the population of the planet they had created, and the other believed that course of action was immoral. Before Raleigh could intervene, the universe had already been damaged enough that it began self destructing. Raleigh saved the group of Dwarves fighting for the freedom of their creations, as well as a few of the creatures they were fighting for, and brought them back to The Land of Tears and Colors. Operation Rogue Many years after the Last Dwarven War, Raleigh was approached by his sister Veradane. She told him that the race she had created was in imminent danger of becoming extinct, and proposed a complex plan to save them without attracting their father's attention. Raleigh agreed to help her, and went on to program The Rogue Session. He also agreed to keep an eye on Alternia's First Guardian, and the Trolls, once they entered the Medium. Snakes in Origin Inventions Cube Bombs The cube bomb is Raleigh's favored weapon. The mechanism is tossed, and falls apart above the target. The individual cubies fall to the ground, seemingly harmless until they all detonate. Bluebird Cams The bluebird cam is a tiny surveillance device that is strapped to a bluebird, the consorts of LOTAC. The cameras stream live feed directly to Raleigh's office, and can do so from any point in paradox space. Gallery Raleigh-fels.png|The Bard of Mind 3efec8b636eca39782df1d01a74ca333.jpg|Raleigh Fels can never be rightly accused of failing to fulfill his promises, not matter how tedious of a task he is assigned. 512ab6f1dac4f4705bbe45c08bae1528.jpg|Lotac is home to the remainder of the race of Dwarves, as well as their creator. Category:Human Category:Roguestuck Category:Male Category:Dameoftime